marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (MCU)
The Marvel Cinematic Universe is a shared universe created by Marvel Studios, designated as Earth-199999 within Marvel's multiverse system. Starting with , the universe is comprised mainly of films independently made by Marvel Studios, that are always set within this same universe, much like Marvel has done with their comics. The universe includes a series of short films, called Marvel One-Shots, launched with each film's Blu-ray release starting with and finishing with . These short films were, however, eventually discontinued. Following the release of Wolverine (2026), Marvel Studios had embarked on creating major films that were of original work from Marvel Studios, while using locations from Marvel Comics, starting with The Otherworld ''(2026). Movies Infinity Saga '' (2008) (2008) (2010) (2011) (2011) (2012) (2013) (2013) (2014) (2014) (2015) (2015) (2016) (2016) (2017) (2017) (2017) (2018) (2018) (2018) (2019) (2019) (2019) ''Black Widow'' (2020) Galactus Saga Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 (MCU) (2020) Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings ''(2020) ''X-Men ''(2020) ''Fantastic Four (2021) Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness ''(2021) ''Thor: Love and Thunder (2021) The Eternals (2021) Blade (2022) Black Panther: Resurrection (2022) Daredevil (2022) Captain Marvel Act. 2 ''(2022) ''The Punisher (2023) Spider-Man: The Neighborhood Hero ''(2023) ''The Incredible Hulk 2 (2023) Hawkeye ''(2023) ''Ghost Rider (2024) The New Avengers ''(2024) ''Namor: The Sub Mariner ''(2024) ''Luke Cage (2024) Fantastic Four: Era of Doom ''(2025) ''X-Men II ''(2025) ''Spider-Man: Venom Unleashed (2025) Falcon ''(2025) ''Wolverine (2026) The Otherworld (2026) Iron Fist (2026) Black Panther: War of the Tribes ''(2026) ''Blade: Legends ''(2027) ''X-Men III ''(2027) ''The Defenders ''(2027) ''Ghost Rider: Son of Hell ''(2027) ''Spider-Man: The Grand Finale ''(2028) ''The Otherworld: Eye of the Enemy (2028) The New Avengers: Secret Invasion ''(2028) ''Luke Cage 2 ''(2028) ''Ant-Man: The Beetle ''(2029) ''The Punisher: Confidential ''(2029) ''X-Men IV ''(2029) ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 4 (2029) The Wolves ''(2030) ''Captain Marvel Act. 3 ''(2030) ''Wolverine: Weapon X ''(2030) ''Daredevil and Elektra ''(2030) ''The Otherworld: Chaos (2031) The Golden Age (2031) Wolverine and The Hulk (2031) Namor: King of the Seas ''(2031) ''The Otherworld: Redemption ''(2032) ''Doctor Strange: Mysteries ''(2032) ''The New Avengers: Reign of Galactus ''(2032) ''X-Men: The Origins ''(2032) ''Luke Cage 3 (2033) The Ghost ''(2033) ''Renegade ''(2033) ''The New Avengers: The Demise ''(2033) [[Fantastic Four: Affliction|''Fantastic Four: Affliction]]'' (2034) ''X-Men: The Hunt for Xavier ''(2034) ''The Ghost: The Exodus (2034) Old Man Logan ''(2034) The Brigade Era # ''Virtue ''(2035) # ''The Wolfcub ''(2035) # ''Lady Green (2035) # Renegade 2 (2036) # Vidar: The Lost Asgardian ''(2036) # ''Scarlet Spider (2036) # The Otherworld: In the Beginning ''(2036) # ''Master Malius (2037) # The Brigade (2037) # ''The Otherworld: The New Age'' (2037) # Surge: The New Mutant (2038) # Voodoo of Wakanda ''(2038) # ''The Otherworld: The Return of Darkness ''(2038) # ''The Fear Phantom ''(2039) # ''The United Front (2039) # The Otherworld: The Fallen Soul (2039) # The Brigade II ''(2040) # ''Renegade 3 (2040) # Virtue: Annexation ''(2040) # ''Lady Green and the Mistress (2040) # The Wolfcub: New Blood ''(2041) # ''Vidar: Return of Asgard ''(2041) # ''Master Malius: Tales of Dark Magic ''(2041) # ''Scarlet Spider: The Marauder (2041) # The Spectre ''(2042) # ''The United Front: The Alliance (2042) # The Warboy ''(2042) # ''Rockslide (2042) # Virtue: Melancholy (2043) #''Vidar: The Prophecy (2043) #Kid Force'' (2043) #''Michael (2043) #The Brigade: Tribulation'' (2044) #''Scarlet Spider: Web of Shadows (2044) #The Wolfcub: Enigma (2044) #The Spectre: Odyssey (2044) #Cypress (2045) #The Brigade: The Catastrophy (2045) #The Warboy: Episode II (2045) #The Otherworld: Days of New (2045) #Virtue and Prodigy (2046) #The United Front: Nova Corps (2046) #[[The Spectre: Censura|''The Spectre: Censura]]'' (2046) #The Otherworld: The Round Table (2046) #Carpenter'' (2047) #''Kid Force II'' (2047) #''The Fear Phantom and the Jewel (2047) #The Otherworld: The Warrior (2047) #Rockslide 2'' (2048) #''The Warboy: Episode III'' (2048) #''Virtue: End of Time'' (2048) #''The Otherworld: The Conclusion'' (2048) Category:Timeline